gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Huntley S
The Enus Huntley S is a luxury SUV featured in The High Life Update DLC for Grand Theft Auto V. Design The Huntley S is based on the Bentley EXP 9 F concept SUV, with many elements from the 2016 Bentley Falcon. It features dual circular headlamps, similar to other Bentley-derived vehicles, such as Cognoscenti Cabrio. The sides are heavily influenced by the Range Rover Evoque. Unlike the Cognoscenti Cabrio, the front end of the Huntley S features a bumper design inspired by those found on Bentley models post-2010. As such, the bumper features one continous main duct that spans almost its entire width. Unlike any Bentley model, the Huntley S features black A, B and C pillars. As a result of this design choice, the car does bear some resemblance to the Range Rover-inspired models in-game, (mostly the Baller (Version II)). Performance The Huntley S is one of the faster SUVs in the game, despite being powered by a V6. Its handling is average among the SUV class, being the same to the Obey Rocoto as well as others, still being beaten by the Vapid Radius. Even though it posses a 0-60 mph (0-100 kph) time in just 3.8 seconds and a top speed of 202 mph (325 kph), the Huntley is still slower accelerating than the Baller, and the Serrano and Radius are still the fastest in the SUV class. Overall, unless the player wishes to have more customization options on an SUV (which is does well), the Huntley S is not reccommended, as vehicles such as the Benefactor Serrano and Vapid Radius are more readily available within the SUV class, and can overcome most advantages that the Huntley has with upgrades that may cost the base price of a single Huntley. Unlike the previous Huntley and Huntley Sport, the Huntley S doesn't handle very well off-road, as it is primarily designed for luxury transport and smooth driving. Locations *Available in every garage for all the protagonists in single player. *Purchased from Legendarymotorsport.net for $195,000 in Grand Theft Auto Online. *Appears in the traffic in the enhanced version. *Seen in the Hawick LTS mission in GTA Online. Parked in driveways. Trivia *The Huntley S is the first SUV class vehicle to be sold on Legendarymotorsport.net. *The vehicle is badged as an Enus, despite the fact the similarly-named Huntley Sport in GTA IV was made by Vapid. It is possible the Huntley S is the result of a collaboration between the two companies, this is backed up by the quote "the Huntley S might be the only example of British-American fusion that actually works". *The Huntley S seems to have the same interior seats and steering wheel as the Serrano SUV. This means it has the Benefactor logo and label. *The default radio stations for the Huntley S are: **''GTA V'': Radio Los Santos or West Coast Classics. *When the tires are popped, the stock rims look like they are barely textured, with a noticeably low level of detail. This is most likely a minor visual glitch. Gallery HuntleyS-GTAV.jpg|Pre-sceenshot of the Huntley S Social Club Huntley.jpg|The Huntley S on Rockstar Social Club. Rear Quarter View of the Huntley S.jpg|Front view of the Huntley S. (Rear view), (side view), (corner view) HuntleyS-GTAV-Traffic.jpg|An NPC driven Huntley S driving through traffic on the enhanced version of the game. Navigation }} de:Huntley_S_(V) Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:SUVs Category:Vehicles manufactured by Enus